


Purity of Dragon Blood

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Rough Sex, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Ninian finds herself at the hands and more of Grima's female vessel. What was a peaceful dance, becomes an excuse for Grima to provide another generation with the seed of its' evil.





	Purity of Dragon Blood

Ninian was quietly practicing her dance in the Askran castle, specifically in a rather far off ballroom that was rarely used, judging by the dust the dancer dragon was kicking up as she moved about. She was barefoot, but dressed in her normal, silky smooth attire, with her dragonstone in a little pouch on a distant table. She had removed it to avoid the pouch bouncing around and making the normally peaceful dancer a little aggravated. She was dressed in her usual blue and white attire, a very conservative outfit. She was neither dressed as provocatively as Olivia, or as dynamic as Ishtar or Reinhardt who could dance while on pegasus and wyvern back. The only thing she had on the other dancers were her dragon abilities, but even then, that did not make her feel very special. She was one of the older heroes in the order, coming into the order around the same time as Karel, Rebecca, Jaffar and a few other heroes. She hadn’t been used very often, and she did encounter another version of herself, dressed as a bride in beautiful blue and white. The bride version of herself was just as shy as she was, but she never hesitated to bring up her excitement about being married to the love of her life, Eliwood. Normal Ninian was always greatly embarrassed by this, but she was feeling much the same way about Eliwood. 

By this point she had stopped dancing, standing in the middle of a fairly dirty skylight’s projected light. A single, slow clap came from the shadows of the ballroom. Ninian turned to face the source of the noise, and found they had gotten closer than she had expected. Face to face with the draconic dancer, floating a few inches off the ground, giving the onlooker an obvious height advantage, was the female vessel for the dragon Grima. Her clothes billowed out a little as she continued to float, purple tendrils floating around her like tails or whips. She touched down lightly, clothes going down flat and tendrils pulling away, making her almost indistinguishable from the normal Female Robin, save for the different eyes and the constant smirk spread across Female Grima’s face. “So enticing, little dragon~” Her voice sounded echoed, as if two were speaking in unison, as well as sounding incredibly sexually charged. “Even for dressing so conservatively, you’re still leaving little to the imagination. Such form fitting attire~” Grima reached over and in a few strong tugs, left Ninian cowering on the floor, the only article of clothing left on her body was her sky blue bra. Even her hair pieces were scattered on the floor amongst the remainder of her tattered clothing. “Wh-what are y-you going to do?” Grima slipped off her heavy coat, throwing it against a table and kicking up a fair amount of dust. “Simply…. Ensuring the dragon’s blood inside both of us remains pure in the next generation.” Off came Grima’s undershirt, exposing the surprisingly large breasts the draconic vessel bore, unhindered by a bra, even in public scenarios. “And I have just the way to ensure that.” Off came the baggy and heavy pants she wore, and hidden beneath a pair of lace black panties that the vessel swiftly discarded, alongside the shoes she wore as well, was a thick, meaty rod of about 12 inches, with a strong vein through the entire length. Behind the stiffly erect rod, were a pair of tennis ball sized balls, heavy and full.

Ninian was intimidated by the female vessel, standing erect and ready over the cowering dancer. The vessel took Ninian’s legs and spread them open, making the dancer yelp. She was unshaven, and pale down at her pussy, but she was shockingly wet. Maybe the little dancer wasn’t as scared as she was aroused. Not caring much either way, Grima went right in with her futanari cock and started screwing the dragon dancer. She was swift and rough, attacking the dancer’s deepest insides, leaving the dancer a moaning and mewling mess. Grima reamed the dancer, and soon came a heavy load of cum inside her, and continued pumping in and out of her like a jackhammer. She came inside the mostly limp dancer, bloating out her stomach with her cum. When she was done, she left Ninian on the dusty floor. She dressed herself, and left without a word.


End file.
